


【智润】Lady First

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato
Summary: double女装有肉





	【智润】Lady First

当松本润意识到自己似乎掉进了某个陷阱里的时候，他没有感到恐慌或者被背叛，相反的，他觉得这件事已经远远超出了他的预期，往更加有意思的方向奔去。

1

“……出于以上原因，我们的女生不够。”

一如既往无聊的讨论会，一如既往的周一晚上，一如既往的排练厅。似乎整个剧团共二三十号人里，只有剧团长和松本润两个人在认真参加每周一次的讨论会。桌上的零食和水已经被消灭了大半，剧团长面前的矿泉水瓶已经堆了两个空的，在他结束了长篇大论对于新剧本的分析后，终于停了下来。

唯一认真听下来的松本，问了一个关键问题：“加上大野前辈也不够吗？”

听到自己名字被提到，大野智的注意力才从今天夜宵吃什么回到了排练厅。他瞪大眼睛无辜地看向念到自己名字来源，然后摆出一个疑问的表情。

松本一见大野这样，就知道这个才华横溢又有些懒散的前辈走神了。

“加上他也不够。”剧团长说着，语气沉痛，“但我不想再招新人。这样又要从头开始训练，太耗时间。”

“那你想怎样？”大野出声，在场的所有人的注意力都被拉了回来，“这部剧需要起码十五个女生，但我们剧团才有九个，加上能反串的我，也才十个。”大野继续说着，好像他从来没有走神一样，“除非……”

剧团长赞许地点点头：“对。我们要增加反串角色的数量。”

“所以为什么是我？诶？”

松本站在剧团长面前，比他高出一个头，看起来气势汹汹的。

“松润好看啊。”大野慢吞吞地说着，他不知什么时候走了过来，替剧团长回答了松本。

松本一见大野，刚才都要把剧团长生吞活剥的样子也变得收敛了，肉眼可见的，身上竖起来的刺一瞬便消下去不少。

“……但我不适合啊。”松本憋出一句。

剧团长推了推眼镜，说：“剧本里有个身形高大的舞女，还挺适合的。”

“可……”

“诶？这么抗拒吗？”大野问，“其实很简单哦。”

“大野前辈也太容易接受了……”松本苦恼地揉着头发，“我做这个一定很奇怪的。”

“不试试怎么知道？”剧团长突然热血了起来，挥着手，一副指点江山的样子，“反串很磨炼演技的！想变得更好吗，松本学弟？你一定可以做到！展现你演技的时候到了！”

“我也觉得，如果是松润的话，没什么问题的。”大野打断了想说些什么反驳的松本，温和地说着，眼尾翘了起来，“松润很可爱嘛。”

“……不可爱啊，一定很恶心吧。”

松本越说声音越小，最后烦躁地跺跺脚。

“好了我知道了。做就做吧。”

目送着独自烦恼的松本离开，剧团长瞥了一眼依然笑眯眯的大野，推了他一把：“笑得太恶心了。”

“有什么关系。能看到松润女装，你不高兴吗？”大野收回他的笑容，扬起一边眉毛，嘟着嘴问。

剧团长没有回答大野的话，他知道这些话没有啥结果。人不应该指望和一个颜控讲道理，剧团长深以为然。于是他转移了话题，换上了一张不常见的八卦脸：“……我说，那学弟，是不是对你有意思啊。”

“怎么讲？”

“你看，”剧团长很认真，如果手边有纸笔，他一定会在上面胡乱画些关系图，以展示自己的专业和理性。可惜附近没有，他只能用手指戳着桌面，“反串的事情，还有上次脱光上衣，上上次的舞台床戏，其实这些可能对松本学弟来说都不在接受范围内，而且确实，对一个刚加入剧团才一年的新人，演技再好，也很难拍着胸脯说我可以来。但基本你一发话，他都会乖乖去做，还做的非常好。”

大野装作认真思考的样子，然后敷衍地点点头：“好像是这样。”

“……松本学弟喜欢你吧？”看到大野明显懒得听的样子，剧团长也没有再继续废话。

大野歪了一下头，他叹了口气。

“谁知道呢？他不和我讲，我永远猜不出来的。”

2

事实是，松本润确实喜欢大野智。

还是喜欢到每天老琢磨的那种。

松本参加大学舞台剧团，一部分原因是自己喜欢，还有一部分是，大野在剧团里，还是台柱子一样的存在。

时间线要拨回到松本刚上大学，才能把这件事从根源上讲清楚，也能占用一些字数和故事情节。

那个时候，就像每一个故事的开端。一定要有一个学园祭，樱花，新生，摆摊放着各种空白表格的社团，招揽新人的师哥师姐，提供表演和展示的舞台。松本一定要碰巧在台下坐着，没有决定要参加哪个社团，就好像必须要参加社团才能叫大学生活一样，不参加就不符合规律。大野一定要是舞台剧团的主角，在舞台上用精湛的演技俘获台下看着的松本，或者松本恰好喜欢大野的长相，无所谓，总之一定要吸引到摇摆不定的松本。然后为了接近一见钟情的前辈，松本一定要去参加舞台剧团的新人选拔，一定是一路畅通地加入，并且成功见到前辈。如果再烂俗一些，舞台剧团废团危机和新人拯救剧团也可以加上云云。总之，这个青春校园故事的开端肯定是这样。

事情情况大体如上，但略微有些不一样。

首先，松本是一开始就决定要加入大学的舞台剧团的。不管原本怎样，他都有信心和决心让舞台剧团成为后辈争先恐后想参加的热门团体。其次，大野在那场展出的戏里并不是主角，只是一个串场角色。原因是他被羽毛球社拉去帮忙参加暑假的比赛，本来不需要他上场，但那个角色的演员花粉症犯了，没法正常念台词，大野只能去救场。

注意到大野倒是真的，但也不至于一见钟情。那个串场角色的主要作用是串联舞台剧桥段，没有太多需要展现演技的地方，但大野做得很认真，体态、台词、神情都很厉害。

厉害到什么程度呢，厉害到直到松本进了剧团，才知道，大野智，是男人。

那部剧的串场，恰好是个女性角色。

松本知道了那天大野竟然读了两遍剧本就去救场之后，才认识到，天才这种称号不是瞎叫的。

即使这样，松本也没有真正对大野心动，顶多就是尊敬加上男人之间的竞争感。

感情在松本这里，是一个量变到质变的过程，符合客观规律。

大野是一个非常温柔，也成谜的前辈。对后辈一视同仁，完全没有架子，甚至还强迫后辈在对他的称呼里略去敬语。有困难，如果不是那么麻烦，大野一定会帮忙，会替后辈在剧团长面前说些好话。但有的时候，大野让人完全捉摸不透。看起来没什么精神、对什么都无所谓，排练一解散就匆匆忙忙离开，不知道有没有朋友和女朋友，但意外地能经常在学校超市里碰见他推着车、车里堆着满满的东西。

松本对尊敬的人会有些死缠烂打，但他良好的教养和姣好的面容往往会让这些前辈放下芥蒂，除了大野。

大野对他发过火，在他拦住要离开排练厅的大野、想约他去吃饭的那次。其实也算不上什么大事，一方急着想走，另一方死活不让走，语气有些冲。事后松本也发了短信道歉，虽然看起来一点歉意都没有。

从关注到过度关注，再到喜欢，顺理成章。

熟悉了之后，松本发现，如果摸清楚大野的喜好和习惯，这个人意外的也很好相处。对方不想讲话，那恰好方便了松本的滔滔不绝。大野跳跃式的思路和想法，也经常让松本觉得有趣。

正常的师哥师弟关系，但松本想发展得更进一步，却不得要领。

首先，松本不清楚大野到底是哪一边的。

似乎听人聊过大野在大学里交往过男性，但就松本自己的感觉来看，大野有些地方看起来，和直男差不了多少。

会因为一些荤段子笑得前仰后合，也会说某个学妹看起来眼睛大大的性格很好等等，联谊的时候也会出现，也很能让不同年龄段的女孩子被吸引。

松本为此纠结了很长时间，但他不清楚，他本人在别人眼里也是一样的招蜂引蝶。

其次，大野看起来，不会因为是谁、和谁更熟悉就区别对待。

他对任何人都一样的温柔和包容，这么说有些中央空调的嫌疑，但大野却没有那么的男二附体。只要迈过了不熟这个高高的门槛，似乎无论前后辈、不管什么身份，都能收获“好厉害”“好可爱啊想和你交往”的直球。

一开始松本还会心动一下，发现大野对那个长得和小狐狸一样的后辈说“喜欢”、对熟练地手剖金枪鱼的贩鱼大叔说过“好厉害都想和你结婚了”之后，也就不觉得怎样了。取而代之的则是暗恋时候摇摆的酸甜味道。

这次轮到自己反串，松本心里有点面对挑战的跃跃欲试，但更多的还是不安。

毕竟，他暗恋的那人，是什么角色，包括各种各样的女性，都能信手拈来的人。

不能让他对我失望。

这是支持松本好好做这件事的源动力之一。

3

过了一周，大野智都没能等来松本润的求助。

他以为松本肯定第一时间就跑来问，反串该怎么做，怎么演才能更像女性等等。但松本没有。

大野有点焦躁，尽管他表面上还是那样无所谓的样子。

大野早就注意到这个长相极其出众、演技又很好的学弟了。

松本参加剧团甄选的考核时候，大野坐在考官席的第二排，正昏昏欲睡。

甄选时候会发生很奇怪的事情，新人基本都很自信，也很有趣。自我介绍总是那一套说辞，但展示自己特长时候就五花八门了。大野虽然不和剧团长、几个写本子的一起做考官，但他和几个主要成员的意见也很重要。一开始大野还饶有兴味地看着，到后来，随着空矿泉水瓶的增加，他也渐渐地累了。

松本那天很早地去了，但无奈他人太好，主动拿了后面的号牌，把前面的号码留给了那些有急事的人。到他的时候，剧团长面前已经堆了四五个空瓶，加上两个空掉的咖啡纸杯。

大野半晗着眼睛，没有多少兴趣，直到松本开口：“您好，诸位前辈好。我是舞台自动化系的大一新生，我叫松本润。”

他猛地睁眼，也没有坐直，只是从前排人的缝隙中看了一眼。他想知道，这个声音还带点奶味儿的学弟长着怎样一张脸。

看到松本眼睛的一瞬间，大野就决定不管怎样，一定要把这个学弟留下。

剧团长问了几个不痛不痒的问题，然后他比了个“请”的手势：“有什么才艺或者绝活儿想给我们看看的吗？”

松本愣了一下：“……我没准备这个……”

剧团长有些意外：“那你有什么能表现自己的吗？读段剧本也行。”

明显可以看出来松本有点慌。他抿着嘴，手指不安分地攥着衬衫衣角，耳朵有点紧张的红。他勉强答应，接过递来的剧本时候还不小心让本子掉在地上了。

这个时候，大野突然出声：“没事，不用读。”

剧团长和编剧们被吓了一跳，惊讶地回头看。在此之前整整一上午，大野都没在这种时候说过话。

松本也愣住了，他的动作停滞在捡起本子的瞬间，不知所措。

“你有没有在健身？”大野不理会剧团长狐疑的眼神，自顾自地问。

“有的。”松本摸不着头脑地回答。他认出那是那天串场的女角色，但看起来、听起来分明是个男性，他有点迷惑。

“可不可以麻烦你，把腹肌露出来一下？哦，不方便也没关系，无所谓的。”大野一本正经地说着，“啊，这不是骚扰，别误会。我们剧团接下来的戏缺一个高大的、肌肉结实的角色。”他按住了想说什么的剧团长，继续说，“本子不用捡了，也不是什么好剧本。”写了这个本子的编剧转过身来递上一个委屈的眼神，大野冲他扬了扬眉毛。

虽然满脸疑问，松本还是乖乖地把衬衫下摆掀了一下。

“很好。谢谢你，你是叫松本……润，对吧？”得到肯定答复的大野，点了点头，公事公办地说，“好了，你可以走了。”

从松本把剧本放回桌上，到他推门出去，大野的视线一直没离开过。

“很反常啊你，另外那个新剧，我可没听说过啊？”门一关上，剧团长便回身问大野，但当他看到大野脸上的表情之后，他眯起了眼睛。

“那个松本学弟，有点可爱啊。”大野没有回答，只是托着腮，自言自语。

剧团长伸手在大野面前晃了晃：“私心太重啦！”

“诶？”大野瞪了剧团长一眼，“没有啊。那不是典型的男主角高人气长相吗？而且看着又认真又听话，多好。”

“……你这个话说得好像他已经进团了一样。”

“难道不是吗？”大野皱了一下眉。

于是松本顺利成为了剧团的一员，尽管他觉得自己表现一点也不好。

事实证明大野的确慧眼识人。

只是他和松本的关系，也迟迟地停留在关系可以的前后辈上。

大野不清楚松本对自己印象如何，他也知道自己是个怪人。不是没做过尝试，大野一向很简洁明了，一见钟情便主动出击，但对面似乎把这些都当做开玩笑。

没什么进展，也就像往常一样顺其自然了。

大野倒也不急。

只不过这次，松本竟然没有第一时间想到求助自己，这让大野重新开始审视，是不是有点，过于慢了。

万一松本去找别人呢？那个人可能会最早知道松本在纠结什么，甚至还会最早看到。一想到这些，尽管大野清楚松本有很多朋友，但他才有了危机意识。

今晚就问问吧。

大野想着，往推车里放了几罐啤酒。

就在大野完成了隔几天就要进行的采购兼超市放松任务之后，他站在收银台前面，排着队，接到了松本打来的电话。

“喂？大野前辈吗？”

“……我实在不知道该问谁，想了想还是找你商量最靠谱。”

“反串……到底怎么做？”

约好时间地点，挂了电话，大野冲收银员不好意思地笑了笑。

“啊，不好意思，我还要拿一盒巧克力，可以做奖励的那种。”

4

推开借的教室门，看到坐在第一排桌子上、脚还踩着椅子的大野智，松本润心里突然冒出了一句话。

这人，是在耍帅吧？

出门之前，松本确认了好多次戏服有没有带上，他要饰演的是一个平日里规规矩矩但却做着脱衣舞娘工作的女人，戏份和大野差不多。那套跳舞时候最里层的舞台装是皮革的，里面是柔软的乳胶质地，直接那么穿上有些难。他犹豫着，最后还是咬咬牙拿了瓶润滑剂。收拾停当后，松本出门，去往约好的练习地点。

大野借了一间空教室，他很早就到了，包里装了带的东西，就坐在那里一边发呆一边等松本。

“……大野さん很早就到了吗？”松本把包放下，问。

“也没有。我还在想，你为什么没有早点找我。”大野嘟着嘴，字音黏连地问。

松本瞪大眼睛：“这不是觉得你怕麻烦，就没问。”

“松润的事情从来都不是麻烦呀。”大野看起来有点委屈。

松本哭笑不得：“哇，我想起来你可是好不容易才答应和我去吃饭的。”

大野扁了扁嘴，不说话了。

寒暄就这么结束了，松本有些不爽，他从包里掏出来一个笔记本，递给了大野。

“……情书？”

“不是啦。是莫妮卡的人物小传，我自己琢磨写出来的。”松本带点恼羞成怒地说着。

大野拿起翻了翻，带着赞叹的语气：“松润还是这么认真啊……不过我读过好几遍剧本了，大概还是知道的。”

“……那还我。”松本作势要抽走大野手里的笔记，被大野闪过去了。

“不，这还是，有点用的。”大野笑笑，他接着说，“啊，把衣服换了吧。时间比较紧，我们这就开始。”

松本咬着嘴唇，心想那么羞耻的衣服不脱光没法子穿啊，但还是动手拉开了自己的包。

“啊，不是你的那套戏服，”大野从包里拿出来一套衣服，放在了旁边，还拍了拍桌子，“穿这个。”

松本放下自己的包，走过去翻了翻。

长袖的T恤，长裙，黑色的丝袜，矮跟的鞋子，码数都正好。正常普通得有点过分，但松本在袋子里发现了让他脸一热的东西。

“……要穿这个吗？”松本用指头勾起了一件黑色的蕾丝女式内裤，皱着眉，问。

“你的角色，表与里的矛盾和反差是最大的看点。”大野勾起了一个微笑，“再说，一上来就穿那套跳舞的衣服，还是有点难接受。但你连里面穿的都接受不了，那件就想都别想了。”

“……大野さん也会穿吗？”

“我们上台的话，不会穿这种内裤的。放心……”

“不是。”松本抬眼盯着大野，他眼神清澈得大野都有点不好意思了，“你现在，不穿女装吗？”

大野呆了几秒，然后便从包里拿出另一套衣服。

“我都准备好了。确实，我不穿，你那个羞耻感不会过去。”大野拍了拍那摞衣服，“现在，换衣服吧。”

大野在松本换衣服的时候完全没有要挪动的意思，他还是坐在桌子上，紧紧盯着松本。但松本察觉到大野的视线后，大野又会磨磨蹭蹭地低头收拾自己的衣服，慢吞吞地解扣子。直到松本换完衣服，大野穿着的衬衫的扣子才解了三颗。

松本换衣服时候完全不觉得有什么可害羞的，甚至还想故意让大野看看。当他往大野那里看去的时候，发现大野只是在低头和自己的扣子做斗争，似乎完全没把注意力放在松本这里。他有些不满，赌着气脱到只剩一条内裤。

看着那条轻飘飘的黑色蕾丝内裤，松本终于有了些羞耻感。他偷偷瞥了眼大野，见大野没看过来，又放心又难过地拽下了自己的平角内裤。

大野心里暗自倒吸一口气。

松本确实是健身常客，漂亮的肌肉线条和白皙的皮肤在照射进教室的阳光里熠熠生辉，宽肩窄腰，胸肌和背肌在转身拿东西时候鼓出好看的弧线。而腹肌的人鱼线后半段隐藏在了平角裤里，松本扯下去的一瞬间，便背对着大野了，但他依然能够瞥到那条延伸下去的线条。臀部肉感十足，还很白。

松本动作很快地套上大野准备的衣服，包括女式内裤，他以为会很难受，但似乎还好。

大野觉得有点没看够，但还是乖乖地趁松本没注意的时候低下了头、移开了眼。

“你还没穿好？”松本抱着手臂，问。

大野抬头：“嗯？马上马上，我很快。”

和松本有的时候背过身不一样，大野就这么光明正大地在松本面前一件一件很快地脱着衣服。他骨节分明的手指在衬衫扣子上鼓起好看的角度，抓着衣服边缘的用力的手指露出血管和经脉，看起来莫名的散发出雄性荷尔蒙的味道。

松本也没有挪开眼神，他死死盯着脱衣服的大野，快要盯出洞了。

大野的身体被晒得有些颜色不均，但身上的晒痕更显得色情。肌肉虽然没有松本那么看起来块大，但也非常结实，尤其腹肌上一块一块的，分明是有在做锻炼的样子。

但他没有换内裤。灰色的平角内裤，能看到有些肉感的臀部被包裹在平角裤的里面，也能看到被包裹起来的前面鼓鼓囊囊的一包。

松本突然觉得有点渴。

大野干脆利索地换好衣服，用女性自称说着：“那接下来，你最好都听我的。”

“相信我。这是最快也最有用的办法。”

5

“闭上眼睛。”

“不要笑，我很认真的。”

“‘莫妮卡为什么要在周五和周六的晚上去做脱衣舞娘的工作？’”

闭着眼睛的松本心里一惊。大野在念松本写的人物小传里的一段，声音异常的正经，和说台词时候一样，字正腔圆，完全不是平时黏糊糊的样子。

“‘莫妮卡想要被人注视，她享受被注视的感觉，如果全场的人都看着她，她会有非常大的满足感，所以后来，她才会逐渐地陷入被凝视、被物化的极端。’”

大野合上了松本的笔记本，他淡淡地说：“然而，我不会看你的，松润。”

松本心下一阵疑问。

“我不会看你。”大野斩钉截铁地说，用着女性自称，“你不吸引我。”

松本忍不住出声：“我不在乎。”

“是。”大野继续说，“但是我知道，你穿着那条我给你的内裤。”

松本突然不由自主地觉得，蕾丝内裤的边角有些勒。

“为什么呢？你不想被我看着吗？”大野从桌子上跳下来，走到了紧闭双眼的松本面前，“有很多人会看着你，有的是赞叹的目光，有的却是下流又恶心的目光。”大野伸手，隔着长裙轻轻摸了一下松本的下腹部，将将擦着性器的上边。

松本做了一个深呼吸，他吞咽了一下，有点期待。

但大野离开了，他走回了刚才坐着的地方，站定，转身说：“那些人里，不会有我。”

“你见过我的女装，我知道什么是吸引人的，你还不够。”

“差得太远了。”

松本猛地睁眼，大野确实没有在看他。他眼神冷静又似乎在燃烧着火焰，咬牙切齿地说：“告诉我怎么做。”

大野拿起手机，放出了那首在剧里写着要松本跳起来的音乐。

“跳吧。”

自始至终，大野真的没有向松本那里投去视线。

松本从开始时候带着怒气的僵硬动作，逐渐变得柔软了许多。伸展和扭动，尤其是腰的扭动和摇摆，几乎柔软到令人惊讶的地步。

但大野还是没有看向他。

松本跳得有些喘，他的眼睛从愤怒变得困惑，甚至怀疑起找大野到底是对是错，大野是不是在故意欺负他。女式内裤的紧绷和不舒服在他跳起来的时候才显现出来，勒，而且一直都在摩擦着有些敏感的地方。但这些松本忍耐下来了，可大野还是没有看他。

“……为什么不看我？”松本忍不住问。

大野懒洋洋地说：“你像要杀人一样地看着我，我哪里敢看你。”他顿了顿，瞥了一眼，又扭回头，“不舒服吧，想脱掉吗？”

松本渐渐停了下来，他喘着气，仔细想着大野说的话。

莫妮卡虽然私下做着那样的工作，看起来很开心，但她在平时决不会提到这些。

她确实是喜欢被注视，但，她也害怕那些眼神。

只有那个人的眼神，她不但不会恐惧，还尽全力希望那人能多看自己一眼。

空了几个节拍后，松本又一次地跳了起来。

他的腰肢还是一样的柔软，只不过，多了一些说不清道不明的东西。似乎有什么让他焦躁、让他头疼，让他想结束这一切，然后展开些别的。他用力地攥着裙子，甚至有些想扯开。内里的不适让他的动作多了丝急切和令人遐想的色气，那种不适让松本有些羞耻，但又引起了一点兴奋感。这种兴奋好比在课堂上偷偷打游戏、在教导主任眼皮底下谈恋爱，隐秘，又有点想和人分享这些隐秘。

他的眼神也变了。

变得让随意地看过来的大野僵住了几秒，然后无法控制地想一直看着。

赢了。

松本笑了起来，他舔了舔唇，停了下来。

然后他有些歪歪扭扭地走到了坐在桌上、一直盯着他的大野面前，站得很近。他们四目相对，松本伸出手，掰了一下大野的下巴。

“终于看着我了？”

松本轻声说着，长长的睫毛愉快地眨了眨。

用的是男性的自称。

“啊，嗯。松润太好看了。”大野笑了笑，看着松本的眼睛，说道。

他们都感觉到了对方的呼吸。

松本刚跳完，气还没喘匀。他感觉自己的心脏非但没有因为停下来而恢复平静，反而跳得更加厉害。

大野看着松本那双眼睛，在阳光的照射下有些发棕，下睫毛长得难以置信，在光线的折射下，有着流淌出爱意和欲求的错觉。

他们不约而同地错开了视线。眼睛小幅度地颤动着，视线仿若一双手一样地拂过对方的嘴唇、下巴、眉毛，绕了一大圈，又回到了直视对方的状态。

不行了。

大野看着松本的眼睛，心跳快得感觉下一秒就要猝死。为了让自己好受一点，他打算做些什么。

“……我……”

松本小声开口的一瞬间，大野便将嘴唇印了上去。

只是简单的触碰了一下，大野便离开了。

松本觉得那一瞬间，自己的心脏忽然地绽开，从裂开的缝隙里，如同瀑布一般地，什么东西涌了出来。

松本伸手把正往后退的大野的后脑托住，他往前倾了倾身体，主动吻住了大野。

这个吻完全是奔着大野的舌头去的。

随着这个吻的加深，大野逐渐地反客为主。他的肺活量本来就要比松本大，更何况，现在的松本，看起来非常的欲求不满。

他富有技巧地舔舐着松本的上颚，每舔弄一下，就能感觉到对方的轻颤，听到松本细小的鼻音。大野的舌头一点一点地往后探着，快要探到舌根附近，软软的、带有薄荷糖味道。

松本不知道口腔里竟然也能这么敏感，他的下身早就高高地勃起，被勒得有些痛。大野磨蹭他的嘴唇的时候，明显感觉到下腹部流窜开了热热的快感。

松本的手开始不太老实了，他急切地拽着大野的衣服，但被大野能让樱桃梗打结的灵巧舌头搞得没什么力气，只能一边奶里奶气地哼哼，一边死死拽着大野的衣服。

大野觉察到松本的焦躁，他的手很快从搂着松本的腰上下来，大胆又用力地揉着松本的下身和屁股。

碰到下面的时候，松本发出了一声急促的、压在喉咙里的呻吟。有点痛，但更多的是“大野那双手碰到了”的快感。

大野一点都不急，他仔仔细细地用手摸遍了松本的全身。腰、腹、后背、胸肌、大腿，每当大野的手触碰到相应位置，松本都会不由自主地轻颤。

松本被慢吞吞的大野搞得有点烦，他稍微挣开了一点大野绵长又激烈的吻，喘着气，说：“快点。”

大野也在轻喘，他低声问：“想要？”

“……勒。”松本犹豫了几秒，憋出一个字。

松本的衣服已经被搞得乱七八糟的了。

他被大野推得靠在墙上，身上的T恤从下面掀起，白皙的身体上有着轻轻重重新鲜的红印和齿痕，胸膛和腰随着大野的动作一起一伏，看起来像是白色的波浪一样。

他的长裙被自己掀起，因快感而攥紧的手死死地抓着裙摆。

黑色蕾丝内裤前面那一小块布料被拨到了侧面，勃起的性器正在大野的口中跳动着。

大野的嘴太小，他只能含进一个头，但舌头却灵活又聪明地抚慰着松本的欲望。

松本在一阵头皮发麻的快感里及时让大野停了下来，他眼圈发红，脸上汗津津的：“……你……你也……”

大野愣了一下，他顺着松本的视线往下看去，自己的勃起已经把短裙顶出了一个轮廓。

“……可我没带那些，会疼。”大野摇摇头，“松润用手就行了。”

“……我带了。”

“……诶？”

“……我带了，在……在包里。”松本眨着眼，“动作快点……借教室的时间……”

“……可你都要站不住……”

“快去！”松本狠狠瞪了大野一眼。

大野拿着润滑剂走过来的时候，松本靠着墙，把落在眼前的碎发往脑后捋了一下。

明明是那么男子汉气息的动作，可穿着被弄得乱糟糟的裙子，看起来非常的色情。

大野快步走了过去，按住松本就开始又亲又啃。松本也拥住了大野，他甚至抬起一条腿，方便大野动作。他的大腿内侧碰到了大野短裙的裙摆，意识到大野也穿着裙子，松本变得更兴奋了。

他下意识地用大腿蹭了蹭大野的裙子。

我们都穿着女装啊。

松本昏昏沉沉地想。

很快，他就没那个精力想这些有的没的了。

大野的腰力惊人的好，松本没有能抓着或者够着的东西，只能努力抱住大野。好几次，他都觉得自己要直接嵌进墙里面了。

太大了，甬道被填得满满的，但每次都恰好摩擦在那个引起酥麻快感的点上。内壁不受控制地收缩着，都有些让他痉挛。性器前端不由自主地涌出前液，那种从里到外从尾椎骨一直延伸到头顶和脚趾的快感，让他什么都想不了。

大野也被收缩又紧致的内壁搞得有点失控。他本来想温柔一些的，但看到松本那种模样，加上内里的火热，他也没办法保持那种淡定的样子了。他甚至觉得自己仿佛一个十七八岁初尝禁果的傻孩子一样，只懂得用力冲撞那个引起身下人颤抖呻吟的点。

两个人的裙摆随着冲撞抽插的动作一晃一晃的，布料的摩擦有些刺痛，虽然有点碍眼，但莫名其妙地很能点燃二人的欲望。

禁锢和成为被凝视的对象，反过来利用凝视的结果。

松本逐渐觉得自己眼前有些发白，快感太过强烈，他感觉到了大野节奏的加快，被贯穿的部分变得越来越涨，他拼着最后一丝力气拽了拽大野的头发。

大野从几乎被快感吞噬的懵懂状态回神，他冷静了几秒，便退了出来。他伸手抹了一把已经一塌糊涂的松本身下，然后他的修长好看的手指环住了二人的性器，用力磨蹭了几下。

裙子上不仅仅被各种液体搞得泥泞不堪，最后，也被二人的高潮糟蹋得不能再穿上了。

大野和松本一起靠着墙坐着，缓了一会儿。

“……那个，我是真的很喜欢你。”大野突然说，“之前那些，都不是玩笑。”

松本一愣，他其实也很忐忑他和大野之间的关系，害怕就这样只是为了“教学”或者身体享受。但大野既然这么说了。

“不行。”松本干脆地说。

大野瞪大眼睛。

“就这样答应了，我岂不是一直都要在下面。”松本挑起眉毛，瞥了眼大野。

“诶？松润不舒服吗？”大野耷拉下来眉毛，好像很受伤似的。

“舒服倒是舒服……但我不要一直都在下面。”松本哼了一声。

大野看着松本红透了的耳朵和完全合不拢的笑容，忍着笑说了句“好”。

反正来日方长。

6

新剧当然很成功。

这不是理所应当的结果吗？这怎么可能失败？看到开头就能猜出来这个结尾。

松本润穿着几乎只是几条皮革组成的戏服，他踢掉了引起脚疼的高跟鞋，有点趔趄地往休息室走了过去。

不出所料，还没卸妆的大野像是已经耗尽力气似的坐在沙发上，穿着裙子的两腿大敞，一点都不像女孩子。

松本直接跨坐在大野腿上，冲抬起头露出玩味笑容的大野说：

“Lady first.”

  
  



End file.
